Celos
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT: Ella, ataviada con ese precioso vestido blanco, colma de caricias, miradas y sonrisas a ése, su nuevo centro de atenciones. Susurrándole al oído, regalándole ternuras. Maldito sea, por robármela.


**· CELOS ·**

Ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome humillado y despreciado de la más vil de las maneras.

Ella, ataviada con ese precioso vestido blanco, colma de caricias, miradas y sonrisas a ése, su nuevo centro de atenciones. Susurrándole al oído, regalándole ternuras. Maldito sea, por robármela. No sé siquiera como puedo soportar observarlo. Observar aterrado y desamparado como ella le dedicada esas hermosas, cálidas y tiernas sonrisas, esas que siempre fueron para mí, ésas que deberían siempre ser para mí. Aprieto la mandíbula, obligándome a contenerme. Todos le observan con admiración, devoción y fascinación, como si fuera el mejor de los hombres para ella. Hasta ellos me han desbancado de mi posición desde que ese engendro llegó para robármela. Ellos me dicen "_Mira, tiene los ojos grises como tú_" "¡_Qué alto_!" Oh, qué gran honor… que gran tortura. Ni siquiera es original para elegir a un nuevo compañero a quién colmar de cariños, tiene que parecerse a mi. ¿Por qué le eliges a él¿Por que me has apartado de tu lado?

Él sonríe y ella le ofrece un esbozo sobre sus labios del mismo gesto íntimo, con esa dulzura que me vuelve loco, rebosante de amor. Le acaricia con el dorso de la mano, con una delicadeza asombrosa, raspando en su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Todos en la casa se contentan con el amor que ella le profesa y yo les odio por disfrutar de mi sufrimiento. No, de eso nada. Sus sonrisas son mías, el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonríe es mío. Ella es mía, su piel, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus insultos, sus desgarros, sus deseos, sus pensamientos, sus ojos, sus labios… Es mía, solo mía. ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a rozarla¿Cómo te atreves a mirarla como si fuera tu salvadora, tu fé, tu religión, la fuente de tus deseos y esperanzas¿Como se atreve ése ha robarme el tacto de su suave piel¿Cómo te atreves a disfrutarlo y a observarme con esa sonrisa de malévola victoria y felicidad¿Como se atreve a gozar de sus caricias frente a mí y sonreírme como si no supiera nada sobre ella, sobre nosotros? Oh, pero esto no quedará así, de ninguna de las maneras.

He esperado a que todo quedase en silencio, penumbra, para que nadie contemple nuestro encuentro. Me levanto con esmero, con silencioso cuidado, evitando hacer ningún ruido. Me fundo con las sombras en la noche, como un fantasma, un cazador acechando a su presa, un zorro hambriento, y recorro el camino que nos separa, sediento de venganza. Y ahí estás, con los ojos abiertos relucientes, mirando a tu alrededor como si hubieras presentido que me encontrarías, que llegaría hasta a ti para hacerte saber que ella es mía. Ahora, yaces observándome fijamente, tus pupilas clavadas en las mías, desafiándome sin temor, con inocencia, con arrogancia.

—Me la has robado —te susurro con furia llameante por la desesperación que siento —Odio que ni siquiera me mire, que ni siquiera me abrace cuando me ve. Que esté deseando llegar a casa para verte a ti —no dices ni una palabra, ignoras mi sufrimiento. Te recreas en mi dolor vilmente, pretendes hacerme daño. Lo consigues, porque siento la irritada humedad en mis ojos. Y continúas; desafiándome con tus grisuras— ¿Sabes que antes no era así? Antes quería verme a mí, únicamente a mí —mascullo las palabras, obligando a mi garganta a no desgarrarse en un frustrante grito furioso —y conseguiré que sea de nuevo de ésa manera.

Y entonces, ocurrió. Me venció con su mejor argumento, su mayor defensa. Aquél me sonrió retozando en su propia alegría y susurró revelándome lo que me dejó impactado, sin palabras, lo que tuve que admitir súbitamente y lo que me hizo ver por qué ella le prefería a él, por qué le colmaba con sus atenciones, sus caricias y su ternura y por qué le había escogido sobre mí. Porque su primera palabra pronunciada desde que llegó fue para mi, y fue _Papá_.

—¿Ranma? —Escucho su voz como un rumor lejano, como susurros armoniosos y una melodía inacabada, pronunciado mi nombre de la única forma que consigue provocarme escalofríos —¿Qué haces? —cruzada de brazos desliza sus irises sobre mi con una mirada indescifrable, aturdida y casi ausente mientras se acerca con cautela.

Y yo la observo, resentido, arrepentido y anhelante de amor, repleto por y para ella, dar y recibir. Entonces, cuando está a mi lado y sus tierras se hunden profundamente en mis mares, es cuando comprende lo que sucede, es cuando se percata del problema. Abre los ojos mucho, para después fruncir el ceño y reprocharme con su lenguaje corporal antes que con su voz; fingiendo un grito en casi un silencio.

—¡No puedo creerlo¿Estás celoso de tu propio hijo?

Pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes, princesa. Porque la alegría me recorre todo el cuerpo, la euforia se abre paso en mi interior y es ahí, cuando estás junto a mí, que soy capaz de expresar lo que siento, la felicidad que me invade. Y olvido. Olvido la rivalidad que sentía hacia él. Olvido mis deseos de alejarme, alejarte y de retenerte a mi lado. Olvido mi egoísmo, justo en el instante en que una emoción nueva, paternal, nace en mí, arremolinándose, azotándose y despertándose en algún recóndito lugar en mi interior; creciendo llameante, cálida, y haciendo enorgullecerme de ti y de él. De mí. De nosotros.

—Ha dicho papá... —Te susurró con una sonrisa que noto se dibuja en mis labios sin yo pretenderlo. Y me miras desconcertada, con un brillo de inocencia y perturbación ante lo que te revelo —Akane, ha dicho papá... —Entonces te sostengo entre mis brazos, sintiendo de nuevo tu calor sobre mi cuerpo, mientras fundes tu perplejidad con mi ambrosía; mientras me besas como añoraba; mientras abro los ojos ante mi nueva familia. Porque ahora, sois dos el centro de mi vida.

* * *

29 de Diciembre de 2006 

Bueno, éste año no hay fic 'Navideño' pero, por el contrario, os dejo éste Cortito que hace tiempo tenía escrito, guardado en mi baúl.

Ya sabéis que los comentarios y las críticas son siempre muy bien recibidos por mi parte, así que os agradecería que me dijerais qué os ha parecido ésta mini-historia. Podéis contactar conmigo a través de mi correo (en mi perfil)o en mi Web Personal **Silver Sand es(.)geocities(.)com(/)silversandweb/ **mediante la dirección de contacto que allí se ofrece ó también por el Foro.

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Felices fiestas y Feliz 2007!**

**AnDrAiA // Silver Sand **


End file.
